


Tools and Beards

by benjji2795



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And Nursey has a thing for Dex's fix-it skills, Blowjobs, Dex has a thing for Nursey's beard, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nursey has a thing for Dex's handyman skills and Dex has a thing for Nursey's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools and Beards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this, except maybe I was emotionally compromised because of the new update and then when [Devisama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama) and I freaked out over Nursey's beard, this idea was born and I just couldn't go without writing it.
> 
> Thanks to [DaZeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli) as always for being my beta-er :)

Dex is still on the floor of the Haus kitchen. He’s a sweaty, greasy mess, crawling on his hands and knees around Betsy. He really knows that there’s nothing more he can do, but Bitty just seemed so sad when he said as much. So he’s trying every last trick he can think of. Nursey has decided to stick around in the kitchen, even though everyone else has already left, but that’s not a problem, at least not until Nursey decides to start talking.

 

“This is kinda like one of those terrible porn vids, hmm?” Nursey says out of the blue. “Anyway, you want something to drink?”

 

Dex is so startled by the off-handed comment that he drops his screwdriver and bashes his head on the roof of the oven (which he had just climbed into).

 

“What the _fuck_?” he asks, gently rubbing the back of his skull.

 

“I asked if you wanted something to drink,” Nursey shrugs, leaning up against the fridge door. He’s acting casual, but there’s a hint of mischief gleaming in his eye.

 

“ _Fuck_ , no, I got that but—why the fuck are you talking about porn?” Dex asks, his face flushing darkly.

 

“You know, if the shoe fits,” Nursey remarks nonchalantly, twisting around to pull the refrigerator open. “So that’s a no on the drink?”

 

“Water,” Dex croaks, because his throat is suddenly very dry.

 

“Okay,” Nursey smirks, quickly tossing him a bottle from the fridge, and it’s a minor miracle that Dex catches the bottle. _Shit_ , why is Nursey smirking at him?

 

“Why are you smirking at me?” Dex huffs, twisting his head around to catch Nursey’s eye as he’s walks back over to the table. He swallows, because _fuck_ , the way his smirk looks with his beard. He looks so…so…God, the only word he could use here was _hot_.

 

“I’m just surprised you don’t have a specific objection to the porn scenario,” Nursey says, waggling his eyebrows and _what the fuck is he trying to imply?_

 

“Okay f-fine, you want an objection?” Dex stutters because _dear God_ , he’s actually going to talk about this with Nursey.

 

“Chyeah,” Nursey snorts in amusement.

 

“Alright then,” Dex sighs. He’s _actually_ going to do this. “It’s unrealistic. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere near someone who just finished working. You’re sweaty, greasy and nasty and it’s really not attractive.”

 

“Hmm, I disagree,” Nursey says with a wink. Which. _What?_

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing,” Nursey grins, sitting down at the table.

 

At least he’s quiet for a while after that, which Dex is thankful for, except now he’s just staring.

 

“Stop staring at me!” Dex hisses, because the feeling of Nursey watching him is making him anxious.

 

Nursey shrugs. “ _Chill_ Poindexter, I’m just curious what you’re doing.” Nursey then quickly snaps his mouth shut, like he hadn’t meant to say that. “You’re still working and I just thought you said there was nothing more you could do.”

 

Dex sits up, resting on his haunches as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. “I know, I know,” Dex sighs. “I just thought—Bitty was so upset—and I hoped that maybe I could find something. But…”

 

“She’s gone,” Nursey finishes, standing up and walking over, leaning up against the oven.

 

Dex nods in agreement.

 

“So what’s wrong with it anyway?” Nursey asks. Dex squints up at him; he’s not sure if Nursey actually cares, or if he’s just looking for something to make fun of him for. Actually, it doesn’t matter, he’s liable to be made fun of either way.

 

“Well, most of the wiring is more electrical tape than wire,” he explains, and Nursey, for his part, does seem to be genuinely interested, so he soldiers on, keeping it as simple as possible so Nursey will actually understand. “And anyway, the heating element and thermostat are both completely shot. And this oven is so old you couldn’t find replacements even if you scoured the deepest, darkest corners of the internet.”

 

“Wow, that really sucks, especially for Bitty,” Nursey replies, looking faintly awed (or overwhelmed) by what Dex said. “Where did you learn all this anyway?”

 

“Back in Maine, I worked in my uncle’s shop during the school year,” Dex shrugs. “He taught me everything I know. Hey, can you hand me the socket wrench from my toolbox?” he asks, because since it’s clear nothing else can be done, he might as well just put her back together so they can haul her off.

 

“Uh, sure,” Nursey hesitates before stepping over to the counter where his toolbox is. He looks down at it, and Dex has to try not laugh, because he just looks so _lost_. “I don’t know which one that is,” he murmurs after a long moment.

 

“It’s the one with a silver cylinder attached to the end,” Dex clarifies, because that should be clear enou—

 

“This one?” Nursey questions, holding up his Phillips head screwdriver that happens to have a silver-colored handle.

 

Dex shakes his head and stands up, walking over to help him because poor Nursey, he’s probably never seen a tool more complex than a hammer in his life. “It’s this one,” he says, pulling out the socket wrench and holding it out for Nursey to see.

 

“Oh,” Nursey responds, scratching at his beard. This is a perfect opportunity to get back at Nursey for making fun of him for all the things he didn’t know at one time or another, but Dex doesn’t do that, because Nursey just looks too— _adorably_ —confused. Not to mention that Nursey stroking his beard made Dex’s knees feel weak. Instead he gently asks “Do you know what _any_ of these tools are?”

 

“Of course I do!” Nursey snaps indignantly. “I know what a hammer looks like!”

 

“Okay. Anything else?” Dex inquires, probably a little too smugly.

 

“I— _fine_ , no I don’t know any of the others, but why do I need to when I have you around?” Nursey grins.

 

There’s no real implication behind that statement, but _fuck_ , Dex’s heart is doing strange things in his chest.

 

“I—you won’t have me around forever,” Dex forces out around the lump in his throat. He doesn’t miss the way Nursey’s face falls. “But I can teach you a few basic things if you want,” he continues on, walking back over to the oven. He squats down as Nursey opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I— _fuck, **no**_ ,” Nursey squeaks, as Dex is in the middle of picking up assorted bolts off the floor.

 

Dex hums questioningly. That was a strangely sharp reply.

 

“Do you realize—God, do you know how hot you look when you’re working?” Nursey remarks breathlessly, and the socket wrench falls from Dex’s hand, clattering on the floor.

 

_“What?”_ Dex chokes out, his face flushing red because why the _fuck_ would Nursey say that?

 

“I—I don’t want to learn because I want to watch _you_ fix stuff,” Nursey responds.

 

“I—why— _what the fuck_?” Dex gasps, quickly standing up again. There’s nothing attractive about being sweaty and covered in grease and whatever else happens to catch on his clothes (seriously, he’s had all kinds of stains on his shirts that he had no idea what caused them).

 

But then Nursey steps forward and says darkly “You’re really thick, you know that? How can you miss a hint as overt as one about porn?”

 

“H-hint?” Dex stutters. They’re only inches apart, and Nursey’s deep green eyes are gazing into his and it feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

 

“Yep,” Nursey smirks. “I’ve just been waiting for you to make a move. It’s hard to miss the way you keep staring at my face—my beard,” he adds, his hands settling on Dex’s hips. Dex’s breath hitches as his eyes dart down to Nursey’s lips, sticking out as thick and red amidst the darkness of his facial hair.

 

“It—it looks g-good on you,” Dex stammers defensively, because regardless of his “thing” for Nursey, he would’ve been able to see that it fit his face anyway.

 

Nursey chuckles, and Dex’s head snaps back up to meet his eyes. “Thanks Poindexter. I bet you’d look good with one too, if you could grow any facial hair.”

 

“Oh fuck you,” Dex laughs, pushing Nursey backwards playfully.

 

Nursey tightens his grip and reels Dex back into him. “I’m serious though, it _would_ look good on you.”

 

His voice is very soft and Dex looks into Nursey’s eyes. The way Nursey’s looking at him is— _wow_ , it punches the breath right out of his lungs. So he surges forward and kisses Nursey, like he’s been trying to pretend he _hasn’t_ been thinking about doing for months.

 

Nursey kisses back enthusiastically, and Dex finds that kissing someone with a beard isn’t quite what he expected. It’s not all that rough or scratchy, like it looks it would feel. It’s actually kind of soft as it brushes against his face, while Nursey’s lips move smoothly across his own. And it’s—fuck, it’s an even bigger turn-on when it’s rubbing on his skin. He’s already half-hard, and he would be embarrassed, except Nursey ruts up into him, grinning into the kiss.

 

Dex groans, and then Nursey’s tongue is in his mouth, stifling the sound. Nursey’s hands slowly slide down from his hips, settling over his ass and squeezing gently, making Dex moan into his mouth, his own hands sliding up under Nursey’s shirt.

 

The rumbling of a truck down the street breaks through the haze though, and Dex suddenly remembers they’re standing in the middle of the Haus kitchen. Nursey appears to realize this at the same time, and he pushes back.

 

“Probably shouldn’t do this here,” he pants.

 

“Yeah,” Dex agrees. There’s nothing specifically in Bitty’s rules about fucking in the kitchen, but that’s probably because it’s already obvious. It’s not like there’s anywhere close by the can move to though, because they’re both completely hard, and don’t have any patience left.

 

“Bathroom?” Nursey inquires, quirking his head towards the stairs. And well, they’re just as likely to get killed for having sex in Bitty’s (and Ransom and Holster’s) bathroom, but at least it provides a little more privacy than the kitchen.

 

They stumble over each other as they scramble up the stairs, squeezing themselves in the small room. Dex puts his hands on Nursey’s cheeks and pulls him in, kissing him as he runs his thumbs through Nursey’s beard because wow, it’s just _so much softer_ than he anticipated it being.

 

“You really like the beard, huh?” Nursey smirks.

 

“You have no idea,” Dex gasps. He was gone on Nursey’s beard the second it became more than just a little fuzz on his face.

 

“That’s exactly why I kept it,” Nursey says, and then he’s spinning Dex around, pushing him up against the sink. Nursey pulls down his pants in a flash and spreads his legs slightly, kissing at biting at the skin on the inside of his thigh. Nursey’s thick, curly hair is brushing up against his cock, hard in his underwear, adding on top of the feeling of Nursey’s face, buried in his thigh, rubbing all over the skin there.

 

He’s so close to his dick, but not doing anything, and Dex groans in frustration. Nursey stands up and seals their mouths together, their clothed erections sliding against each other. When Nursey pulls away, he grins and says “ _Chill_ Poindexter.” And _God_ , if Dex wasn’t so aroused that it was hard to think clearly, he’d call Nursey an ass. He does shoot Nursey the most murderous glare he can manage though.

 

“You have to be quiet, unless you want the entire Haus to know what we’re doing,” Nursey says and then he’s on his knees again. Dex bites down on his lip so hard that he draws blood to keep from crying out when Nursey starts to palm him while burrowing his face into Dex’s other thigh. He’s embarrassingly close to coming already. He reaches down and grabs Nursey’s wrist, and Nursey totally draws away quickly.

 

“I’m sorry—” he starts to say and Dex cuts him off immediately.

 

“No sorry, you’re fine!” he blurts out. Everyone on the team is hyper-aware about consent (Dex included) thanks to Shitty, and he just accidentally did something that Nursey misconstrued. “Just—was too close,” he pants because _fuck no_ , he doesn’t want Nursey to stop completely.

 

“Oh,” Nursey exhales in relief, before pulling down Dex’s underwear and proceeding to attack his hipbone. He takes way too long on that, leaving a nice, blooming purple mark there. Thankfully it’s not a very visible pl—

 

_FUCK!_

 

His thoughts are interrupted by that singular thought, the only one that manages to cross his mind for the next thirty seconds, because Nursey’s tongue is on his dick, warm and wet, and nothing could’ve prepared him for how that felt.

 

Dex grips the sink counter in order to stay upright, since his legs have turned into jello, and Nursey is looking up at him through his lashes, looking way too proud and smug and also very pretty and oh _HOLY SHIT_ his dick is in Nursey’s mouth.

 

_“Nursey,”_ Dex moans before he can stop the sound from escaping his lips, grabbing a handful of Nursey’s hair and twisting his fingers in it. Nursey bobs his head, sucking gently and **_damn_** , he’s never felt anything quite like this before.

 

It’s not long, maybe only a minute or two, before he feels his orgasm start to overtake him and well, he’d have liked to have lasted a little longer than this, but it’s his first blowjob ever and there’s literally nothing he can to do to hold back anymore. He tugs on Nursey’s hair in warning, because his mouth isn’t good for anything at the moment except for taking labored breaths.

 

Nursey either doesn’t get the warning or doesn’t care, but it’s too late. Dex lets out a long moan, the corners of his vision going white as he comes into Nursey’s mouth. Nursey continues to suck him through it, while his hips buck up into the other boy’s mouth. When he comes down, Dex collapses against the sink, breathing heavily.

 

Nursey crowds into his space and kisses him, open-mouthed and messily. He’s is faintly aware that there’s a little bit of his come still in Nursey’s mouth, and that he’s tasting it. After a moment, Nursey pulls back and smirks. “First time, huh?”

 

“Obviously not _your_ first,” Dex murmurs, momentarily resting his head on Nursey’s shoulder.

 

“You’d be surprised,” Nursey replies. “That was only my third time.”

 

“I don’t think I can do that though,” Dex sighs, looking down in between them at the sizable bulge in Nursey’s pants. He knows that Nursey’s dick is pretty big (okay, so maybe he took an illegal glance in the locker room once) and that’s too intimidating.

 

“S’okay,” Nursey shrugs. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

 

And Dex shakes his head because that’s really sweet and thoughtful of Nursey to say, but he can handle jerking him off _thank you very much_. Wordlessly, he spins them around so it is Nursey pressed up into the sink, and he deftly undoes the button on Nursey’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear all in one motion.

 

And as he stares at Nursey’s cock, he’s not sure that there’s any way he could _ever_ fit that thing in his mouth, but he pushes the thought away; that’s a concern for another time.

 

Nursey hisses as Dex curls his fingers around the length, gently stroking up and down. Nursey’s eyes flutter shut as he leans back, taking short, controlled breaths. Dex focuses on his dick instead of his (very attractive) face, doing all the little things he knows he loves to do on himself. Nursey’s mouth falls open as Dex pauses to run his thumb over the slit with each stroke.

 

Dex takes his time, relishing in how Nursey’s breathing steadily becomes more erratic. They’ve probably been in here for too long though, so Dex picks up his pace. It’s hardly been thirty seconds when Nursey gasps.

 

“I’m gonna—” he says, the rest of his sentence cut off by a strangled moan as he comes all over Dex’s hand and (whoops) the bathroom floor. Dex spares a moment to look up at Nursey’s blissed-out face and whoa, does he look hot like that. He gets lost in staring, and then Nursey is grabbing his wrist and staring back down at him.

 

Dex releases him and then grabs some toilet paper, cleaning up himself, the floor and Nursey while Nursey recovers. He quickly flushes the wad down the toilet, and Nursey drags him in, giving him a soft, languid kiss.

 

“You’re really good at that,” he says, resting his forehead onto Dex’s.

 

“Yeah, well, lots of practice,” Dex admits hesitantly.

 

“Dude, don’t tell me you just lost your virginity in the Haus,” Nursey chuckles.

 

Dex flushes scarlet. “Umm.”

 

“Bro, Shits is going to have a field day.”

 

“Derek, can we not tell anyone yet?” Dex asks panickedly because shit, that’s a huge leap from _having_ sex with a guy to _telling_ everyone he had sex with a guy.

 

“Okay Dex,” Nursey shrugs.

 

The Haus is still empty when they get back downstairs, and they both head back into the kitchen because Dex never did finish putting Betsy back together. He’s walking a little funny because Nursey’s beard irritated the inside of his thighs and now they’re chafing.

 

Ransom, Holster, Bitty and Shitty all come back at the same time, just as Dex is finishing up.

 

“Well Bitty, it’s official,” Dex sighs, standing up and taking a few waddling steps. He thinks he covers pretty well, but he misses the strange looks from the other guys because he’s preparing to be the bearer of bad news to Bitty. “She’s done for.”

 

He expects something like tears or upset babbling. What he gets is stunned silence as he looks back and forth between him and Nursey.

 

“Bro, that’s some wicked beard burn you’ve got going on,” Holster snickers, appearing over Bitty’s shoulder. He blushes, turning bright red, which thankfully covers up the rash on his face.

 

“Oh man, Nursey reeks of sex too,” Ransom adds from across the kitchen and _oh God_ , they’re done for.

 

“Brah. _Brahhhhh_ ,” Shitty grins, and then frowns. “You two didn’t use anyone’s bed, did you?”

 

“Uhh no,” Dex answers timidly.

 

“Alright then brahs, you’re good,” Shitty says, smacking Dex on the back. “Oh, and congratulations. Those longing stares were starting to get old.”

 

“Who wants some pie to celebrate?” Bitty inquires.

 

“The oven’s broken,” they all reply in unison and okay, _there_ are the tears.


End file.
